Trolls and Socks
by Pastthestars5728
Summary: When Hiccup is in the forge, Gobber tells him about Trolls. **Takes place when Hiccup is six**


**Hey guys! Okay, so I had this idea pop into my head randomly, and I decided I would post it even though it's short. So here's a (My first :D) One-Shot!**

 **This takes place when Hiccup is six. I love young Hiccup! Enjoy!**

 **...**

It was the coldest part of the winter. The time when the snow was higher than Hiccup's entire body and the temperatures could freeze any liquid in seconds. It was one of those days that little Hiccup couldn't be left in the house by himself without being able to tend the fire on his own. His father's solution for Hiccup while Stoick had to chief? Leave him with Gobber at the warm, constantly heated forge.

Hiccup didn't mind going to the forge for the day, he rather enjoyed it. Not only did he get to learn about making new things, but Gobber also told the most amusing stories if you asked enough. So on that very cold morning, Hiccup was thrilled to spend the day with Gobber.

His father had walked him to the blacksmith early in the morning, not trusting Hiccup to not get lost in the mile high snow. "Morning Gobber." Called Stoick as he entered the building, Hiccup directly behind him. "Would you mind if Hiccup stayed here for the day?" He asked once caught sight of the man.

"Sure, he can help keep things clean." Said Gobber, looking down at the young boy. Hiccup had opted to bring his charcoal pencil and the notebook he had gotten from his father for snoggletog. It still had a new feeling and a nice leather cover, unlike his old one.

"Thanks." Answered Stoick, sounding relieved. He then turned to the small boy standing behind him. "You stay here with Gobber Hiccup." Directed Stoick, "I will be here for you later."

Hiccup nodded, only half listening to his father. A second later Stoick was gone, and Hiccup was left in the hands of Gobber.

 **...**

It was noon, the sky was covered by a blanket of gray and snow fell down softly. "I did it." announced Hiccup as he moved the last stack of papers from the front desk of the forge.

"Good lad." Answered Gobber as he picked up the sword he had finished. Hiccup then sat at the chair and small table where he had set his notebook. They stayed in silence for a few minutes as Gobber moved metal around for the next weapon.

"Hey Gobber?" Asked Hiccup, not looking up from his notebook. "What's a troll?"

This caught the older viking by surprise. "Now where'd you here about those nasty beasts?" He asked. He then looked at Hiccup, who was still drawing in his notebook.

"Snotlout." He answered. Hiccup looked at Gobber. He turned around to face the older man with curiosity. "He told me he's hoping that I get taken by one. I don't know what trolls are, but you know. Don't you?" Hiccup asked, his voice filled with question.

"I had one right in my house." Said Gobber, turning to the boy.

"Really?" Asked Hiccup, his voice curious.

"Yep." Started Gobber dramatically. "One night, I heard something in my house, so I got up to see what it was. Then right there in my room, there it was. Digging right through my socks as if he own them. He was tall. Taller than your father. His green was a dark green and he had long claws. He turned to me, His eye glowing red. In his hand was every left sock. I charge at him, but he was smart. He jumped right out the window and ran into the forest. Never seen him sense, but every rare while some of my socks are gone, and I know he's been back. Always check your socks, Hiccup."

"Wow..." answered Hiccup, his voice in awe. He then went on to draw a troll of his own, believing every one of Gobber's words.

 **...**

Hiccup then went on to check his socks every morning until it became habit and hunt for them every fishing trip. Even well after Toothless had become a part of the Haddock household, Hiccup would swear some of his socks disappeared. Despite knowing that they couldn't be real, never truly stopped believing. Despite what everyone told him, he would never deny the existence of trolls. Besides, one can never be too careful.

 **Well? Let me know what you guys think. I think it turned out okay. I can't imagine anyone else telling Hiccup about trolls other than Gobber. And Hiccup is exactly the type of person to believe him.**

 **I hope you liked it! Your all amazing!**

 **Until next time, Pastthestars**


End file.
